<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Orange Juice by pillow forts (pyroooah)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271080">Orange Juice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroooah/pseuds/pillow%20forts'>pillow forts (pyroooah)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Gen, Itachi's feeling nostalgic, POV Uchiha Itachi, Post-War, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uchiha Itachi Lives, you go girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:02:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroooah/pseuds/pillow%20forts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Six year old Sarada and Uncle Itachi talk about her BIG dream over orange juice, where she gets to order Boruto around, ensure that everyone has a cat, and make papa be home more often.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Itachi &amp; Uchiha Sarada, mentioned sasusaku - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Orange Juice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After years of being at war and in the Akatsuki—Itachi was thrust into recovery and retirement by the Godaime, and he’d had the pleasure of watching his niece grow up. </p><p>Unlike most of his family, he thought, six-year old Sarada’s feet thumped through the passageway. Sarada was loud, much like her mother and her earth-shattering fists. But she was delightful all the same. </p><p>“Uncle!” he heard. </p><p>“In here,” he said. He was sitting on the bed.  </p><p>Sarada bounded in, and she pushed up her glasses at him with a wide grin. The six year old then rushed at him with a hug. He caught her, and gingerly picked her up, and she squeezed his neck. She began to jabber in his ear, and she was <em> loud. </em>But that was from her mother too. </p><p>“So guess what happened today at school, I performed a cartwheel. Can I show you?” </p><p>He then let her down. </p><p>“Of course,” Itachi said. He watched as she tumbled forwards in something resembling a cartwheel. “That was very good.”</p><p>She beamed at him, and Itachi is reminded once again that Sarada has her mother’s smile. </p><p>“Where’s Sakura?” Itachi asked her as he stood up. He glanced at the door, and he had felt her drop Sarada off, before she teleported out. </p><p>“Uncle Naruto wanted to meet her,” Sarada said. He adjusted her glasses which had gone askew. “She said she’ll be back before dinner.” </p><p>"Do you want orange juice?"</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>Sarada trotted after him into the kitchen—and Itachi faintly felt nostalgia as he remembered how Sasuke tended to do the same—and she said. </p><p>“Today in school, Boruto and I got into an argument,” she said. </p><p>“Oh?” he pulled out some orange juice from the refrigerator, and she climbed the chair and picked up the empty cup from the table, and she held it out towards him. He poured some it a quarter way. “What happened?” </p><p>“He said being Hokage was stupid, and I told him—” she took a small gulp of her orange juice “—he’s stupid and that I was going to be the next Hokage, Cha!” </p><p>The cold air from the open refrigerator wafted to him. He slowly turned to look at his niece who took another sip.</p><p>“You want to be Hokage?” </p><p>She grinned at him.</p><p>“Yes! That’s my dream!” </p><p>Itachi needed a moment to process that whole statement and the weight of it. He walked over to the table and he took a seat, and he watched the six year old intently, feeling a whole myriad of emotions. She finished her glass of orange juice and she held out her glass. He poured some more. </p><p>He glanced at her, still trying to unpack the idea. It was dusk, and red swatches of warmth fell over them.  </p><p>“Why do you want to be Hokage?” </p><p>“Because—” she put down her glass on the table with a heavy thunk “—I get to order Boruto around! I get to um… I get to tell the village what to do, and they will all pick up their trash and everyone gets a cat, and um… I could order papa to come home more often.” </p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p>Maybe, he was thinking too much. Sarada had years to grow up. So many things to learn, and so many adventures to go on. One day, she would read about him. One day, she’d read about her clan, about her father, and the war. But there would be years before that happens.</p><p>One day, the leaf would proudly add Uchiha Sarada to Hokage Mountain. He wanted to be there on that day to watch her, looking over the crowds with a Hokage hat with that bright smile. </p><p>“My niece,” he settled with a fond smile. “The first Uchiha Hokage.” </p><p>“That’s what papa said,” Sarada said. “He said not to give up! Then he made me practice because a Hokage has to be <em> strong </em> and focused. Papa says I need to practice more. But papa cheats with his sharingan!” </p><p>Itachi chuckled. “Your father wasn’t any better at your age.”</p><p>“Right?” She plonked her empty glass on the table, in a way that imitated her mother, when she wanted to complain about work. “I told him that and he poked my forehead!” At this point, young indignant Sasuke looked back at him through her expression. "Can you practice with me, Uncle?"</p><p>“Maybe we’ll practice before dinner.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The sheer lack of Uncle Itachi fanfics made me snap lol. Unedited, not beta'ed but w/e</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>